


Dave x Multiple [Haywire Hormones]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, HRT Side Effects, Hypersensitivity, Incest, Multi, Testosterone, Trans Arousal, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:dave going on T and being completely unprepared for the absolutely insatiable libido it gives him
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dave x Multiple [Haywire Hormones]

Sitting is the worst fucking thing in the world. Literally, the worst thing in the world. He should have heeded Bro's low-voiced warning about skinny jeans before leaving the house today, but. Listen, in Dave's defense, the dude's pecs were way too loud, and huge, and right at eye-level.

That's weird, right? Fuck, that's probably weird.

Back to sitting, and how much it fucking sucks. Even breathing drags his underwear over his dick and he's forced to grit his teeth through the biggest wave of Horny he's ever felt.

Is Rose talking to him? Fuck, he's not sure. He nods slightly and she cat-eye smirks in reply, folding her arms under her rack. Is he losing it? Her tits look huge. He probably shouldn't be thinking about Rose's tits or how soft her lips look.

Jade is talking about something. It sounds nice, something about dirt. Does she like dirty talk? He could see that, or maybe just a rough one-off. He could pull her hair and talk about

Jesus. Christ.

Shifting in place, Dave crumples forward with a groan when his pants brush his dick again.

"Stomach ache?" John asks. Fuck, why did his voice have to drop? Why? Dave just nods with his forehead against the table and prays he doesn't start humping nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626180711134658560/dave-going-on-t-and-being-completely-unprepared)


End file.
